Family Portrait
by StayWithMeForTheKids
Summary: AU/: The Fabray-Berry children are about to hear the story of how their parents met. Would you like to hear too?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have a new story to tell. Uh, yeah, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

A growl escapes her throat when the answering machine plays once again through the receiver. Ending the call, she quickly redials the same number. This time, the phone only rings twice before it is finally picked up.

Heavy panting is heard through the receiver. "What?"

"Again! You're doing this again!" Rachel fumes as she begins to pace in anger.

"I'm sorry, okay."

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to the children you are letting down once again." Rachel glances to the elementary school in front of her.

"I wish I could pick them up today, Rach, but I can't, I've got so much work to do." A distant giggle is heard on the other end.

Rachel's eyes narrow. The heavy panting coming from her soon to be divorced wife and the giggle makes her suspicious. "Are you bullshitting me?"

"What makes you say that?"

Rachel listens as the phone becomes muffled, her ex obviously covering it with her hand. She faintly hears the words: "Can you stop for a moment, I can't concentrate." being said to someone in the background, most probably the someone Rachel heard a giggle from.

"Are you with someone?"

"Yeah, Jenny, my assistant, why?" Her ex answers.

Rachel's blood boils. She can feel herself getting ready to scream down the phone. However, the sound of the bell ringing stops her from doing so. She takes a calming breath, watching the children come running out of the school to their respective parents.

"You know what, Quinn? Next time when you want to fuck your assistant instead of spending time with your children, just say so, okay?" Rachel growls before angrily hanging up the phone.

Then she spots them, her beautiful children running over to her, their hands clasped tightly together. Rachel looks at Lucy, her eight year old daughter, smiling widely with her two front teeth missing. She then looks over at Alex, her baby boy of only five, skipping along beside Lucy with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Mommy!" They both say before greeting her with a hug.

Rachel laughs and holds onto the two of them tightly. "Hey babies." She says before pulling away from the two of them. Her eyes drift to Lucy who is a spitting image of herself. Big brown eyes with long, thick brunette hair. She pushes a strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear before placing a kiss on her forehead. Although Lucy looks just like Rachel, her personality is just like Quinn's. She's the quiet child out of her and Alex, she is more reserved than Alex and tends to keep to herself with her nose in a book most of the time.

"Where's Momma?" She hears Alex ask.

Rachel looks over to Alex, who looks so much like Quinn, it's scary. Bright hazel eyes stare at her inquisitively, his blond hair gelled up into messy spikes. Alex is exactly like Rachel in personality - he's loud, loves to chat about anything and everything, loves to sing and more than most, you will find him dancing about in his room whilst singing along to whatever song he's obsessed with at that time.

"She couldn't make it today, baby boy. So you're going to be with me today instead. Maybe tomorrow you'll get to see Momma, okay?"

Alex frowns and looks at the paper in his hands. "But I drew a picture for her." He says, holding it out to Rachel.

Rachel takes the drawing from Alex and looks at it. Four stick men stand in a line, a house drawn beside them. Two of the stick men are taller than the other two. one with blonde hair and one with brown hair. In the corner she notices a very tall looking stick man. In the top left hand side, she notices a title that says "My Family by Alex Leroy Berry - Fabray".

"That's you." Alex says, pointing a chubby finger at the taller brunette stick figure. "That's Momma, that's Lucy and that - that's me." He says, a proud smile on his face. He points at each of the stick figures as he tells her who is who.

"Who's this?" Rachel asks, pointing to the stick man.

"That's Finn. Miss Bolton told me that I had to include him because he was your special friend."

Rachel frowns slightly, coming to the realisation that Alex doesn't consider Finn family. Why would he? Finn's not his father, he's just Mommy's friend to Alex.

"You can give it to Momma tomorrow, okay?" Rachel says, handing the drawing back to Alex. She stands up and takes both Alex and Lucy's hand. She turns her attention to Lucy who has stayed silent. "How was your day, Lucy?"

"It was okay. We learnt out six times tables today." Lucy says.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can do them up to ten. Miss Newman said that I was really fast at learning them."

"I'm sure you were, you're a smart girl."

"I can do my two times tables!" Alex says as he skips besides Rachel, his hand firmly holding onto hers.

"No you can't." Lucy says, looking around Rachel to Alex.

"Ya huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine!"

Rachel laughs, shaking her head at her children.

"2x1=2 2x2=4 2x3=6 2x4=8 and 2x5=10" Alex says proudly.

"Well done, Alex! That was really good!" Rachel says.

"Well I can do them up to twenty!" Lucy boasts.

"Nu uh!"

"Ya huh!"

Rachel rolls her eyes, smiling at her two children as they continue to bicker. Rachel thinks back to her conversation with Quinn. She can't believe that that woman would rather get into bed with some slutty assistant who Rachel is sure carries every STI known to man than look after their children. If she can't keep up the deal they made when they separated, how will she keep up the custody deal once the divorce is final?

* * *

The knife cuts through the carrot cleanly, no struggle was needed. Rachel grins at the knife and looks over to the wooden knife block where she picked it up from. 5 years she's had these knifes and they are all still as sharp as the day she brought them. Rachel's smile slowly lessens as she thinks back to that day.

With a 3 year old Lucy resting on her hip, Rachel and Quinn had travelled to the store together, back when they were happy and in love. Quinn had gladly taken Lucy from Rachel's hip whilst Rachel walked around, oohing and aaahing at every kitchen appliance she saw. After a few arguments between the two of them, they finally decided on a stainless steel set of knifes as well as a coffee machine before heading home. Rachel had set her sights on cooking straight away and cut up vegetables with the very knife in her hand. As she cut the vegetables, Rachel remembers feeling Quinn's arms circle round her waist and pull her close to her body.

Rachel breathes in deeply, remembering the smell if Quinn's perfume that consumed her in a comforting cocoon in that moment. She remembers how Quinn's lips felt on her neck, she feels them now like it was a ghost touch, just a simple tickle on her neck in the very spot Quinn's lips lay. She remembers hearing Quinn asking to have a carrot, to which Rachel happily sliced her a piece and handed it to her over her shoulder.

They were so happy then. What happened?

Rachel shakes her head to herself. She knows exactly what happened.

"Hey babe."

Rachel turns around at the sound of her boyfriends voice and grins at him. "Finn! You're back from work early."

Finn grins. "I thought that seeing as we finally get an evening without your kids I would leave early." He says giving Rachel a kiss on the lips.

Rachel goes to speak but the sound of Alex's voice stops her.

"Mommy! Lucy took my blue crayon!" He says, running into the kitchen with Lucy following him.

"He wasn't using it!" Lucy says, defending herself.

Rachel ignores the perplexed look Finn is sending her and turns her attention to her children.

"Babies, say hello to Finn."

Both Alex and Lucy turn their eyes to the tall man and quickly say hello to Finn before turning their attention to the more important matter at hand - the blue crayon. Well, to them anyway.

"Hey." Finn says, however his tone of voice is not very welcoming to either child. Rachel ignores this.

"Honey," she says to Alex. "If you weren't using it, then you should allow Lucy to use it. Sharing is caring, remember? Don't you care for your sister?"

Alex frowns and nods his head. "I do." He turns to Lucy. "You can use the crayon, Lucy."

Lucy smiles at him and skips away. Alex glances at Finn before looking at Rachel. He grins brightly at her before running to hug her. "Love you, Mommy." He says before scurrying away after his sister.

Rachel watches him go with a smile. She can only hope that he doesn't change from how he is now, giving her hugs and kisses all the time.

"Why are they here?" Finn asks.

Rachel's stands up and goes back to cutting up the carrots for the salad. "Quinn was...busy." She says. Finn isn't Quinn's biggest fan, nor is Quinn Finn's biggest fan. She doesn't want to add more fuel to Finns hatred to her soon to be ex wife by saying she thinks she's ditched the kids to have sex.

"But we were meant to spend the evening together." He says. A smirk pulls up on his face and he leans against the counter. "And you know, have a little fun."

Rachel's smile is strained. Finn was never very good at dirty talk. It's quite cringy actually, when he does. "I know."

Finn shrugs and pushes himself up so he's sitting on the counter. "So, have you thought anymore about what we discussed last night?"

Rachel pauses in her chopping and places the knife down. She had completely forgotten about that conversation. Ever since she received the text message from Quinn, the blonde woman is all she could think about. She picks up the carrots and places them in the salad bowl before mixing up the salad.

"Rach?" Finn prompts, his feet hitting against the cabinets he is sitting upon.

Rachel picks up the bowl of salad and takes it to the table. When she walks back into the kitchen, Finn has jumped off the counter and is now standing in front of the oven. Rachel hands Finn the plates, 2 ceramic ones and 2 plastic ones-one is Thomas the tank engine, the other is Disney Princesses.

"Rachel." Finn says again, becoming aggravated with Rachel's lack of answering.

Rachel picks up the pots of spaghetti bolognese, one vegan for her, and glances at Finn before walking to the dining table.

"I don't think now is a good time to talk about that." She says evenly, taking the plates from Finn and placing them on the table. She walks back into the kitchen, Finn following her.

"It's the perfect time!" Finn says, taking the cutlery that Rachel hands to him. Rachel rolls her eyes and picks up a set of plastic cutlery for Alex and the basket of bread rolls.

"I would rather not talk about it right now, Finn."

Finn follows Rachel into the dining room once again and sets the cutlery down. "Why?"

Rachel looks up from Alex's seat, where she was sorting out his booster seat and stares at Finn with aggravated eyes. "Because we are about to have dinner, because I haven't really thought about it and because I haven't even asked the kids about it yet, or even mentioned it to Quinn!" She says in a hushed tone so the children don't hear her.

Finn sits himself down at the table and pouts angrily. "Why do you need to tell Quinn?" He asks as Rachel walks into the kitchen once again to grab the two juice cups sitting on the island and two glasses for herself and Finn.

She storms back in, handing Finn his glass quite aggressively. This man is causing her aggravation levels to skyrocket. She places Lucy and Alex's juice cups down and turns around to face a still pouting Finn.

"Quinn is the mother of my children. She has a right to know when a big change may happen in her children's lives."

"Only Alex is her kid!"

Rachel glares at Finn, her patience quickly evaporating. "Lucy is just as much as her daughter as Alex is her son. She may not have given birth to Lucy or share any genes with Lucy, but she helped me look after Lucy, she loves Lucy more than any other girl in the world. How dare you say that to me!"

Finn has enough common sense to look guilty about what he said and backs down a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

Rachel pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a deep breath. "Look, can we drop it for now? We'll talk about it later." When Finn nods Rachel lets out a small smile before turning around to face the living room. "Kids, dinners ready!" She calls.

Almost immediately, Rachel hears their little footsteps come scurrying through the hallway and into the dining room. Lucy immediately takes her usual place, on the left hand side next to the head of the table closest to the kitchen. Alex, however, pauses when he sees Finn sitting in the seat at the the other head of the table, the one closest to the living room - Quinn's seat.

Alex looks up at Rachel, the tiniest frown on his face. A wave of déjà vu hits Rachel when she looks at Alex. He looks so much like Quinn right now.

"He's sitting in Momma's seat." He whispers to Rachel.

Rachel looks over at Finn and realised that Finn had heard Alex. Finn sighs softly and gets up from the seat before moving to sit at the other head of the table, closer to Lucy.

Now happy with the seating arrangements, Alex holds his arms out to Rachel so she can lift him up into his seat. Once Rachel is seated, everyone begins to eat.

When everyone becomes heavily invested in their meal, Rachel decides to start up conversation. "How was school, Lucy?"

Lucy swallows the food she had stuffed into her mouth. "It was good, I got to read Charlie and the chocolate factory today." She says with a grin.

Rachel gasps in excitement. "Really? Wow!" She places some salad into her mouth and chews slowly before turning her attention to Alex. She doesn't notice the plotting look on Finn's face. "And apart from your drawing, what did you do today, Alex?"

With his mouth full of food, Alex begins to speak. "I gop po do spome pinger painping!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full of food, young man." Rachel chastises.

Alex quickly chews and swallows the food in his mouth. "Sorry mummy. I got to do some finger painting today!" He says in excitement.

"What did you paint?"

"A lion!"

"Wow! Why didn't you bring it home with you today?"

Alex stabs his fork into a piece of cucumber. "It wasn't dry in time. I painted it for Mumma." He says before attempting to place the piece of cucumber that is way too big into his mouth.

Thy fall into silence once again and continue to eat dinner. Rachel's eyes slowly lift up when she noticed movement coming from Finn.

Finn places his cutlery down on the table and wipes his mouth with his hand before leaning back in his chair. "So, kids, your mum and I have something very important to ask you."

Red. That is what Rachel sees right now. Bright burning red flames that are surrounding Finn in anger. The grip on her fork tightens as her blood begins to boil.

"Finn." Rachel manages to ground out through her teeth.

Her children stop eating and look over at Rachel before glancing over to Finn.

"What?" Lucy asks.

"Well, we have both been thinking about this-" Finn begins to say before being cut off by the sound of Rachel's chair being scraped against the tiled flooring.

All eyes turn to Rachel as she stands from her chair, her eyes glaring right at Finn as her anger finally bubbles over. Trying to keep her voice calm, rachel angles her body to look at Lucy and Alex. "Kids, go watch tv please." She asks with a surprising amount of calmness.

"But Finn wanted to-"

"Now!" Rachel orders, cutting off Lucy's protest.

Quick as mice, the two children scurried off, not wanting to anger their mother any further. When Rachel is sure they are out of earshot, she slowly makes her way round the table to Finn. The man looks up at Rachel with slight fear, almost quivering in his seat at the death glare Rachel is directing at him.

In the most chilling voice Rachel can muster, she calmly hisses out, "Kitchen. Now." Before moving into the kitchen. She doesn't turn to face Finn until she is sure he's in the kitchen. Slowly, she turns around and closes the kitchen door, her eyes focused on the tall man in front of her.

Finn gulps and looks away from Rachel. Rachel spots a single bead of sweat running down the side of his face.

"How," Rachel slowly says as she takes a step towards Finn. "Dare you!" She shouts, poking him aggressively in the chest. Rachel lets herself feel a little proud at the way she made Finn wince slightly and how he's now rubbing the spot she poked.

"Rach-"

"How dare you go behind my back like that! Actually, that wasn't even behind my back, you did it right in front of my face - against my wishes!" She yells, not giving Finn a chance to defend himself.

"It was the perfect opportunity!" Finn yells back, managing to find some courage left in him.

"I don't care! I told you that I hadn't thought about it, I hadn't made a decision and I needed to ask Quinn!"

"Why does Quinn even need to know? She could know after!"

Rachel explodes. "She has a right to know about changes in her children's lives! I told you why earlier. We can't go behind her back and make you the kids' adoptive father! She would be furious and rightfully so, she has the right to agree or disagree to it." Rachel is screaming right now, she knows that kids must hear her, but right now she doesn't care. What she cares about is how this man- Her supposedly boyfriend - went against her wishes and doesn't seem to have any regard for her ex, her children's mother.

"We both know what her answer would be! She hates my guts!"

Rachel places her hands on her hips. "Regardless of that, she is still their parent."

"I can't believe that you are on Quinn's side!"

Rachel's eyebrows furrow in confusement. "The only sides in this argument is your side and my side. Quinn has no side."

"You're putting her feelings before mine!"

"I," Rachel says, slightly offended "am putting my children's feelings first!"

"But-"

"Enough, Finn! I don't want to see you right now. Leave."

Finns face scrunched up in anger. "Fine. I'll be in our room."

he goes to walk past but Rachel's hand on his chest stops him.

"No." She says. She shoves him back slightly and opens up the kitchen door. "Leave my home. I don't want you here anymore."

Finn glares at Rachel before storming past her. Rachel quickly follows to make sure he does actually leave. She watches with her arms folded as Finn angrily puts on his coat and shoes like a child, huffing as he does so. He gives Rachel one last sour look before storming out of the house, slamming the door closed.

With Finn gone, Rachel finally releases a sob that she had been holding back and collapses against the door with her back against the wood and closes her eyes. Before she can even release another sob, she feels two pairs of arms wrap around her, one set around her hips, the other round her waist. Her arms naturally fall to wrap around the two children hugging her.

opening her eyes, Rachel looks down at her children who both look up at her, matching looks of sadness on their faces.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Alex asks.

Rachel sniffs and gives Alex the best smile she can muster. "I'm better now, baby."

* * *

Rachel leans against the tub, her right hand gently swaying the the soapy bubbles below as her left rests against her cheek. Alex sits in the bath, suds covering his face like a beard as he plays about with his bath toys, creating voices for each of them. Rachel smiles softly, thinking about how when Quinn would bathe Lucy and Alex, she would also create voices for their toys and act out scenarios that had the children laughing gleefully. Bath time was always their favourite time when Quinn was here.

Alex aggressively punches his toy airplane into the water, pretending the plane had crashed and causing soapy water to spray everywhere.

Rachel sputters when some of the water lands on her face unexpectedly. She playfully glares at Alex who is trying very hard to hold back his laughter.

"Alex, what did I tell you about splashing about in the water?" Rachel softly chatisises.

"You look so funny Mommy." Alex says, letting his laughter out.

A huff leaves Rachel's lips and she splashes Alex a little. He just giggles and continues to play with his bath toys.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Rachel answers, reaching to grab for the lo'real kids shampoo on the side. She gestures for Alex to scoot closer to her and squirts the shampoo into her hand.

"Is Finn going to become Lucy and me's new daddy?" He asks, placing his plane into the water.

Rachel rubs her hands together to make the shampoo warmer and bubbly, just how Alex likes it, before gesturing for Alex to place his hands against his eyebrows to cover his eyes.

"It's 'Mine and Lucy's', sweetheart." Rachel gently corrects. "Only if you want him too." She says as she begins to softly scrub Alex's hair.

"I don't want him too." Alex says. "He made you and Momma upset."

"Momma won't like it either."

Rachel looks over her shoulder and sees Lucy leaning against the bathroom door. Rachel gestures for Lucy to come in and waits for the girl to sit herself down on the toilet-with the lid down-before asking her a question.

"What makes you say that?" Rachel asks, removing her hands from Alex's head and rinsing the shampoo off her hands. She reaches over and grabs the shower head, turning on the taps and warming up the water.

"Momma doesn't like Finn." Lucy says in a matter of fact tone. "She doesn't trust him."

Rachel instructs Alex to keep his eyes closed shut as she begins to rinse off the shampoo from his head. "When did she tell you this?" Rachel asks, shocked that Quinn would state a strong opinion such as that on their daughter.

"She didn't." Lucy says sheeply, her legs kicking against the basin of the toilet. "I overheard her talking to Aunt Brittany once."

"Mommy?" Alex asks.

Rachel looks back to her son, removing the shower head from him. She reaches past him and grabs the l'oreal kids conditioner. "Yes honey?" She rubs the conditioner in her hands before gently massaging Alex's soft blonde hair.

"Does Momma not love us anymore?"

Rachel pauses her actions and looks over at Lucy, who is wearing a solemn expression, her eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly. She looks just like Quinn does when she's worried.

"Why would you think that?" Rachel gently asks, continuing her movements on Alex's head.

"We haven't seen her in ages." Lucy says. Rachel hers Lucy stand from the toilet and move over to them. She sits herself down beside Rachel, softly picking at the material of the bath mat beneath them.

"It's like she doesn't want us around." Lucy says, looking up at Rachel with sad eyes.

Rachel rinses off her hands and grabs the showerhead. She tells Alex to lean his head back as she begins to wash out the conditioner. "Your mother loves both of you very much. She's just very busy at the moment. Just because she hasn't seen you in a while doesn't mean she doesn't love you. You don't stop loving someone because you don't see them all the time."

"Do you still love Momma, Mommy?" Alex asks, his head still tipped back.

Rachel falters, her hand slipping over Alex's head and causing her to fall forward into the bath. Luckily, she manages to catch herself in time and only manages to get her forearm soaking wet and covered in soap.

Rachel licks her lips and glances down to her lap. She turns off the taps, stopping the water from coming out of the showerhead and sits back so she can look at both of her children. "Your mother and I...we're...well...We didn't really see each other as often as we used to after she got her new job-"

"You said that just because you don't see someone often, doesn't mean you stop loving them." Lucy says in a matter of fact tone, a tone that is so much like the one Rachel used when she was younger.

Stalling for time so she can think of something to say in reply to her daughter, Rachel slowly picks up Alex's power ranger towel. She holds the material in her hands and looks at both her children,

"I can't answer your question, Alex." She says honestly.

"Why?"

Rachel licks her lips and sighs softly. "I just can't." She leans forward and wraps the towel around Alex before lifting him out of the bath. "Now, it's time to get the both of you into bed." She says, coaxing both children out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Mom?"

Rachel looks up from where she was putting away one of Lucy's books and over at her daughter. Lucy stands just in front of her bed, in her pale blue pyjamas.

"Yeah?"

Lucy tugs nervously at her pyjamas. "What happened between you and Momma?" She asks.

Rachel turns from the bookcase and makes her way over to her daughter. She sits herself down on Lucy's bed, tapping the space next to her. Lucy pulls herself up onto the bd, crossing her legs under herself.

"I can't tell you, Lucy."

"Why not?"

"Because a couple of things happened that might upset you. I am not prepared to tell you a story that will upset you."

Lucy slowly nods, before her face brightens. She jumps onto Rachel, her hands grabbing at her arm, her face bright with excitement. "Can you tell me the story of how you too met instead?" Lucy asks.

Rachel smiles softly. "You already know the story, Momma told you, remember?"

Lucy scurries down to the end of her bed and flops down against her pillows, her hand coming up to her forehead dramatically. Rachel smiles, like mother like daughter.

"But that was only her side of the story, I want to hear your side." She says wistfully.

"Your side of what?"

Rachel looks over at the door to Lucy's bedroom and sees Alexs standing there, dressed in his power rangers pyjamas, cuddling his little blue dinosaur toy.

"You're supposed to be asleep, youngman." Rachel scolds gently.

Alex grins cheekily at her and plods into the room. "I couldn't sleep."

"Mommy was about to tell me that story of how she and Momma met." Lucy says from her position against her pillows. Alex's face immediately lights up with excitement, a math to Lucy's expression earlier. He runs further into the room and jumps up onto the bed next to Rachel.

"Can I hear the story, Momma?" He pleads, his eyes becoming big and wide, whilst a pout form at his mouth. A look that Rachel had mastered when she was younger and still uses to this day.

"Oh, alright." She rolls her eyes and coaxes Alex further up the bed. She stands up and moves to sit down so she's facing her kids. Alex and Lucy quickly sucrry under Lucy's bedsheets, both watching Rachel with their undivided attention.

"You really want to know?" Rachel asks.

The nod.

"It can get really boring."

Lucy scoffs. "Nuh uh, from the story that Momma told me, it's like you lived a fairy tale."

"How about I make it like a fairytale?" She asks.

"No." Lucy says. "I want to hear the actual story." She says, Alex nodding aggressively by her side.

Rachel sighs. "Alright." She moves to make herself comfortable on the bed.

Time to tell the story of Faberry.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Oh and I'm not 100% happy with the title of the story, if any of you have suggestions, I would love to hear them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews on the first chapter. You all seem to have come to the conclusion that someone cheated and that said person was Quinn, despite the fact I tried to not give anything away. Interesting...**

**I would just like to note: sex scenes/foul language is for you guys only, Rachel does not go into explicit detail about either two whilst she is telling Lucy and Alex the story. How she works her way around that is explained in this chapter. (hopefully)**

* * *

**15 Years Ago**

Rachel stares at the suitcase situated on her bed, filled to the brim with clothes that sh eknows she just has to have with her. She inspects the suitcase, her eyes narrowing as she begins to walk around it, like she's trying to decipher the pink bag. Placing her hands on her hips, Rachel looks at the suitcase in contemplation. Then, without warning, an animal like scream escapes her mouth and she pounces upon the bag.

She jumps up and down on the bag, willing for the lid to close, a growl ripping it's way through her clenched teeth. She can feel her pulse pound in her neck as she continues to wrestle with the suitcase beneath her.

Rachel grows increasingly annoyed at the stubbornness of the bag and sits atop of it, her arms crossed and a petulant pout on her face. She glares at the six other suitcases lined up against her wall, all ready and waiting to go.

"Why can't you just co-operate like the rest?" She asks the suitcase, gesturing to the others.

"Are you talking to your suitcase again, Rach?"

Rachel's head whips over to her door, spotting Kurt standing in the doorway with his hair styled perfectly, his clothes specifically picked out for this day, not a speck of lint on any item upon his body and a small smirk gracing his lips.

A sigh escapes the tiny brunette. "He just doesn't want to co-operate with me!" Rachel exclaims, jumping off the suitcase.

Kurt's eyes dart to the other suitcases against the wall and then to Rachel, his eyebrow raising every so slightly. "Do you really need to bring a seventh suitcase?" He asks, walking further into the room and inspecting the suitcase on Rachel's bed in a manner very similar to Rachel.

Rachel huffs and shakes her head, looking at Kurt like he's stupid. "Of course I do! I need to make sure I'm properly packed for every single thing that could happen whilst we're over in Dubai."

A laugh sounds from Rachel's doorway, causing Kurt and Rachel to whip their heads over like a couple of meerkats. Rachel rolls her eyes when she sees it's just Santana, leaning casually against the doorframe, her own single black suitcase sat beside her.

"What could possibly happen in Dubai that needs you to pack so much of your crap, Berry?"

* * *

_"What does crap mean?"_

_Rachel's eyes widen at her son's words. Shit, she wasn't meant to say that. "Uh-It's a very bad word, Alex, you must never use it, okay?"_

_"But what does it mean?"_

_"It means a lot of things."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Do you want to hear the story or not?"_

_"...Yes."_

_"Then be quiet."_

* * *

"You've packed like we're going away for six months, we're only going for two weeks." Santana continues, without letting Rachel explain herself.

Rachel huffs and places her hands on her hips. "A lot can happen in two weeks, Santana."

"Still doesn't explain why you packed so much." Santana says, looking at the suitcase in amusement. She pushes Kurt aside and flips open the lid.

Rachel watches in horror as Santana begins to go through her suitcase, throwing numerous things away. Rachel's mouth falls open when she sees Santana throw away her cuddly brown teddy. She rushes over to the teddy and picks it up.

"How dare you throw Barbra like that!" Rachel says, glaring at the Latina.

Santana barely even lifts her head. "Listen, Hobbit." Rachel huffs at the nickname. "We're going to Dubai, a place that will have thousand of untouched Arabic Pussy just waiting for us to dip our fingers into."

Both Rachel and Kurt scrunch their noses up at Santana's analogy. Santana points at the bear in Rachel's arms. "Having that with you, will most certainly make sure you don't get any."

Rachel looks over at Kurt for help, but he only shrugs and grabs another one of Rachel's suitcases. "Sorry, hunny, but as hard as it is for me to say, Santana has a point." He opens Rachel's second suitcase and begins to search through just like Santana.

Rachel stands back and watches in increasing horror as item after item is thrown from her suitcase. She tries to object when certain item are thrown, but neither of her roommates/friends hear her...well, listen to her. The pair of them are snickering like a couple of five year olds during the whole time.

After about ten minutes, Rachel's room is covered head to toe in clothes and only one suitcase is left sitting on her bed.

"You made one good decision in your packing, Berry." Santana says, coming to stand next to a shocked Rachel.

Rachel looks at Santana, her mouth hanging open.

"At least you packed some sexy underwear. Wasn't it just yesterday you were saying how you had no intention of hooking up with anyone?" Santana asks, a smirk on her face.

The smaller brunette closes her mouth and crosses her arms, Barbra still in her arms. "I still don't." She says. "But it never hurt to be cautious."

Santana gives Rachel a knowing smile. "Right, whatever you say." She says before moving to grab her suitcase. "You bitches best hurry up, I wants to get my ass on that plane pretty soon." She says to Kurt and Rachel before leaving the room.

Rachel grabs her one suitcase from her bed. She stares glumly at the mess left in her room and whines softly. She feels Kurt pat her shoulder lightly and chuckle softly.

"You'll thank us soon enough." Kurt says, before moving his hand down to grab hold of Rachel's. "Come on, we don't want to keep Santana waiting."

* * *

She's going to hit her. If the damn girl next to her doesn't shut up for one second, Rachel will hit her with her Barbra Streisand Biography resting in her lap. You heard correctly, Rachel is willing to risk damaging her beloved autobiography of her beloved star if it gets the woman next to her to just shut up!

One more sound and she's going to do it. Her hands begin to tighten around the book cover. She watches the woman beside her from the corner of her eye as she tries so hard to focus on Barbra describing her time as Fanny in Funny Girl.

She can see the woman's throat bob, the skin on her neck tightening as her vocal cords go to vibrate. Rachel takes a deep breath in and then-

"Argh."

With one swift movement, Rachel closes her book and delivers a blow to the woman's arm, matching the glare being sent to her with her own.

"Will you please shut up!" She harshly whispers.

Dark eyes glare at her whilst a tanned hand rubs at the spot Rachel hit. "What's wrong with you, Hobbit?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You've been complaining about these seats as soon as we boarded this damn plane!"

"It's not my fault that these seats are so fucking uncomfortable! Why does Lady Hummel get to sit up in First Class whilst we are left back here?"

"Are you the designer who's designs are going to appear in the fashion show, Santana?"

"It's only a fashion show in Dubai, not fucking Milan!"

"And if it was don't you think that we would be up in first class with Kurt? Or maybe even have a plane to ourselves?"

Santana frowns at Rachel's words. "I'm still not happy."

"Can't you just be happy for our friend? This is a big deal for him."

"I never said I wasn't happy for him. I'm just not happy about these damn seats." Santana huffs, punching the itchy blue material.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Well we've got three more hours in here so you better get used to them soon."

Santana ignores Rachel and turns her attention to the window. Rachel watches her for a moment before finally re-opening her book and continuing where she left off.

* * *

"I've gotta say, Hummel, at first I was doubting even coming on this trip, what with the terror that was the plane." Santana says as the trio walk into their hotel room, "But now, I'm thinking that being friends with you isn't such a bad thing after all." She says with an approving nod.

Rachel has got to agree with Santana. The room is really quite wonderful. And big. Very big. As soon as you walk in, you're met with the sight of a very homely looking living room, with a small flat screen television, a sofa bed and an arm chair. Paintings of what Rachel can only assume to be the beaches of Dubai hand upon the white walls, with the odd plant placed here and there. Right at the back stands two sliding glass doors leading out onto the balcony that overlooks the sea. Close to the front door is another sliding door that Rachel assumes is one of the double bedrooms. Walking further into the room, Rachel spots the bathroom just off the side of the balcony, with another door next to it. Rachel heads straight to that, gasping when she opens it.

A luxurious double bed with silk sheets sits in the middle of the room, a large, arabic style rug resting on the floor in front of it. A dark wooden dresser sits against the far wall, a mirror placed just above it. Rachel spots two fluffy white dressing gowns hanging outside of what she assumes to be the closet and squeals in delight. She walks further into the room and places her suitcase upon the bed. She looks over the white silk sheets, leading up to two very fluffy pillows, surrounded by even more fluffy and colourful pillows. The she sees them. Then, she squeals.

"Oh my god!"

Santana and Kurt come rushing into the room, wondering what Rachel is squealing about. Rachel turns to them, a huge grin on her face and holds out her hands.

There, lying in both her palms are two complimentary mints, bth wrapped in a green wrapping with the name of the hotel on them.

With one look at each other, both Santana and Kurt squeal and hold out two of their own mints, exactly identical to Rachel's. All three of them squeal in excitement and jump up and down on the spot.

* * *

_"What's the big deal? They're just mints." Lucy says, distracting Rachel from continuing the story._

_"What's the big-" Rachel falters, blinking slowly at her daughter. "Lucy, Auntie Santana, Uncle Kurt and I are all from a tiny town. We never get complimentary mints there. So, it's a pretty big deal."_

_"But why?"_

_"Because they're free mints!"_

* * *

"This place is top notch classy shit right here." Santana says, hurriedly unwrapping one of her mints and shoving it into her mouth.

Both Rachel and Kurt look at her in amusement, causing her to narrow her eyes. Her mouth is still full of the mint when she slowly threatens them.

"You tell anyone about this," This says around the mint, "You're dead." And with that, she turns around and walks out of the room.

Kurt and Rachel look back to each other and giggle, beginning to unwrap one of their complimentary mints.

"I can't believe we're actually here." Rachel says, placing the mint into her mouth with far more grace than Santana.

Kurt nods and follows Rachel's movements, walking further into the room. He folds his arms over his chest and inspects Rachel's bedroom with a critical eye. "You chose well." Kurt says in approval. He walks over to her window and looks out into the town.

Rachel unzips her suitcase as she waits for Kurt to say something less than complimentary to her about her choice of rooms. She knows it's coming, and she has an inkling of a feeling what it's going to be about. She raises an eyebrow when she picks up a thong from her bag. She does not remember owning such a thong. Sure, she owns lacy underwear, but never has she thought about wearing a thong.

"It's a shame." Kurt begins to say. Rachel rolls her eyes. Here it comes. "My room has a much better view. A view to match the one in the living room." He finishes, turning around to face Rachel, his eyebrows raising in surprise when he spies the thong in Rachel's hands. "I didn't know you owned a thong."

Rachel quickly drops the undergarment and blushes. She quickly changes the topic. "Well, you're the fantastic designer that has brought us here with your talent, it's only fair you get the better room." Then she quickly adds, "And I don't own a thong."

Rachel listens and Kurt walks closer to her, peering over her shoulder into her suitcase. "I don't remember seeing it when Santana and I re-packed your bag." He says, picking up the thong with his pinky finger. "I remember seeing lacy underwear and packing that for you, but not...this." He says, stretching the waistband of the thong before letting it ping across the room. It hits the mirror with a soft thump before falling onto the dresser.

Rachel gasps and quickly runs over to the undergarment and places it into the top drawer of the dresser. She rushes back to her bag, eyeing the clothing that her roommates packed for her. She doesn't remember packing such clothing, she thinks as she picks out short shorts, tank tops and short dresses. She can't see any of her usual clothes.

"Oh, Santana and I took the courtesy of buying you a whole new wardrobe for this trip." Kurt says, picking up one of the dresses and smiling fondly at it.

"Wha-Why?"

Kurt looks over at Rachel with an unamused expression. "Hunny, even though your fashion sense has improved a lot since high school - I am thanking the heavens that you have finally gotten rid of all your argyle - but even the clothes you have now are not right for Dubai."

"What's wrong with the clothing I've got?" Rachel asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're here in Dubai for a fashion show, and quite frankly, your clothes are no longer in fashion. I couldn't let you come here with out of fashion clothing, honey. So we went shopping…" Kurt pauses and looks over at the drawer where the thong was lying. "Come to think of it, Santana did disappear off on her own for a bit and came back with a few lingerie bags. That's probably where the thing came from." He says with a grin.

Before Rachel can answer him, Kurt grabs Rachel's suitcase and throws it onto the floor. Rachel gasps in shock, staring at the clothes that had fallen out and onto the floor. Kurt rushes around her room for a few moments before stopping beside her once more. She looks at Kurt and watches as he places out an outfit for her, the new thong included.

"Hurry up and get dressed, unpacking can be done later - tonight, we're going clubbing." He says with a grin before skipping out of Rachel's room.

Rachel stares at the sinfully short black dress, thong and matching bra laid out in front of her with an open mouth. The audacity of her friends to think it would completely okay for them to go buy her a whole new wardrobe. Oh well, she thinks, as long as they didn't use her own money. Rachel sits herself down on the bed, looking at the clothing laid out beside her with a tiny frown.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Kurt says, poking his head back into the room. "We borrowed money from your piggy bank to pay for the clothes." He says with a cheeky grin before disappearing once again.

Rachel groans and falls backwards so she's lying down on the sheets, her eyes gazing up at the intricately painted ceiling. She follows the trial of the stars above her, thinking about how realistic they all look against the dark background. It's truly beautiful. Sparkly gold paint must have been used to twinkle like that, Rachel thinks.

With a huff, Rachel pulls herself up and begins to undress herself, replacing her shorts and white t-shirt with the tight black dress and underwear. She slips on the heels that had fallen onto her floor before making her way over to the vanity. She quickly runs her hands through her hair, making it look messy, but not too messy that it's out of control. Seconds later, Kurt comes walking back in, wearing a navy blue blazer, white v-neck shirt and black trousers, with a makeup bag in his hand. With one hand landing on Rachel's shoulder, her pushes her down onto her bed, before bending over, a brush poised and ready in his hand.

"Hold still." He says as he reaches forward and swipes the brush across Rachel's eyelid. Rachel relaxes and allows Kurt to do her make-up. He's always been so much better in the make-up department than herself. That's why Rachel always sticks to a light layer of mascara before leaving the house - she never has the time or patience to do all of her make-up. Nor does she have the skill to not make herself look like a sad clown hooker.

After a few minutes of breathing exercises to let herself relax as she waits for Kurt to finish, Kurt sings a soft "Tadaa!" before stepping back and letting Rachel inspect his handiwork in the mirror. Dark eye shadow and eyeliner covers her eyes, making the dark chestnut of her iris to really stand out against the white of her eye. A blusher just a skin tone darker than her own is sweeping upon her cheeks lightly, making her cheekbones look more defined than before. Finally, a layer of pink lipstick is painted upon her lips, making them look fuller and bigger. Rachel sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and looks at Kurt through her eyelashes.

Kurt smirks at her. "Hunny, with that look, you're making me almost re-think my sexuality. You'll be fighting off all the girls and boys on that dancefloor." He says.

Rachel releases her lip and grins brightly, clapping as she does so. "Let's go1" She says, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him out of her room. She's met with the sight of Santana in a skin tight red dress, similar to Rachel's, leaning against the door looking incredibly bored. She looks over at Rachel, her eyebrows perking up ever so slightly.

"Fucking finally." She says, pushing off the door. "Looking hot, Berry." She says with an approving smirk. She glances over at Kurt. "Not bad, Hummel."

Kurt rolls his eyes and gently pushes Santana's shoulder playfully.

Just as the trio are about to leave the room, Rachel quickly remembers something and rushes back into her room. Picking up her last mint, Rachel tucks it safely away in her bra.

She taps the boob that is holding the mint before walking out to join her friends.

Best to have a minty mouth than a stinky mouth.

* * *

Unbelievable. Just un-fucking-believable. Rachel had a feeling this would happen. It always happens when the trio go out clubbing with each other. Here's how it goes:

They'll arrive together, happy as clams. They'll buy one round of drinks each - shots, most probably - then Santana will find someone to aim her sights on and within five minutes, be practically dry humping that person on the dance floor. So it will just be Rachel and Kurt. However, Kurt will then pick a man out in the crowd himself and approach him. He will only ever come back if the man turns out to be straight, but after living with Santana for nearly a year now, Kurt's gaydar has improved since high school. So, more often than not, there will be only one. That one being Rachel. Rachel will stand around for a bit, smiling shyly at people around her, hoping her friends will soon come back. They never do. So Rachel ends up leaving.

Guess what's happened?

The same thing as always.

Once again, Rachel is left to stand alone at the bar, angrily sipping on a vodka and coke. This is her...third? Possibly. Who knows? Rachel Berry fucking doesn't. All she knows is that she is starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol, and can no longer taste the vodka in her drink. Maybe she's had a few more than she wants to believe.

Rachel glares angrily at the dance floor where she can see Santana happily grinding against a very eager Arabic girl. She's always been envious of how easy it is for Santana to pick up girls. All that girl has to do is smirk in a girl's direction and she's got them into bed with her. It's now the same with Kurt. He has guys approaching him all the time when they go out. Rachel doesn't know if it's because she's always so oblivious to everything or if it is simply because she's unattractive, but it never seems to happen to her.

"Hey there, pretty Lady."

Rachel slowly looks to her right, raising her eyebrow at the man standing beside her. He's wearing an over-confident smirk on his face. Instant turn off for Rachel. As soon as someone is too confident, Rachel is put off. She gives the man a once over. He looks the same age as herself, obviously works out - if the muscles on his arms are anything to go by - and has a god awful mohawk resting on his head. He's let it grown, Rachel thinks, because it looks more like a dead animal on his head than actual hair.

The man doesn't seem to falter at Rachel unimpressed look and instead, leans against the bar. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asks.

The brunette motions to the drink in her hand. "I've got one thank you." She says before turning away. Rachel knows she's being rude, but after five seconds of meeting this man, she's had enough of him.

"I see how it is." The man says, amusement in his voice. "Playing hard to get, I like it."

Rachel rolls her eyes. It's either you're playing hard to get, or you're a bitch if you turn down a guy. "More like I'm not interested."

The man chuckles. "Maybe not now."

"How about, not ever?" Rachel asks, turning to look at him with a fake, sweet smile.

Another laugh escape shim and he holds his hand out to her. "I like you." He says. "I'm Puck."

Rachel raises an eyebrow at this 'Puck' fellow. He only smiles at her and elaborates on his name.

"My real name is Noah Puckerman. My friend's call me Puck."

Rachel places her now empty glass on the bar, turning to stare at the assorment of drinks behind the counter. She patiently waits for the barman to come over to her before asking for a top up. Once he gives it to her, Rachel delicately picks up the glass, turns to look at Noah and takes a sip from her drink.

"It was nice talking to you...Noah." Rachel says before walking away, making sure to walk through the crowd so Noah has no chance of following her.

After swerving in and out of gyrating bodies, Rachel manages to find her way back at the bar, this time on the other side of the club. She sighs in relief and leans against the dark wood, thankful to have gotten away from Noah. She eyes the crowd of dancing people in front of her, trying to find her friends.

As she look at the crowd, a particularly close couple separates from each other for a split second. That's when Rachel sees her. The most beautiful woman she has ever seen.

She can't see her face clearly, due to her face being angled down so she can hear the man sitting next to her, but Rachel saw enough to decide that the woman is certainly very stunning. Then, as if it's in slow motion, the woman lifts her head, her eyes coming to rest on Rachel.

And Rachel heart stops.

Her eyes. They're so vibrant. So captivating. Rachel feels like she's being sucked into them, she can't look away. The brightest green Rachel has ever seen stares at her intensely. Rachel can tell that the woman isn't even listening to the man next to her anymore as the two of them play out their intense staring contest. Then, the woman's eyes move the tiniest bit, to look further down Rachel's face and at her lips. Instinctively, Rachel licks them, stopping a small moan from escaping her. Jesus, all this woman is doing is staring at her and already Rachel is feeling hot all over.

Then, without breaking her gaze, the woman turns to angle her face at the man and excuses herself.

Rachel's pulse begins to race as the woman stands and begins to elegantly make her way through the crowd. She doesn't have to push, shove or duck like Rachel did. The crowd just seems to park for her. Just by walking through them, this woman has commanded them at her wish. It's extraordinary.

Rachel gulps when the woman comes to stop just beside her. Her gaze breaks to look Rachel up and down before a smirk pulls up on the plumpest, pinkest lips Rachel has ever seen.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," The woman says, her husky voice sending shivers down Rachel's spine. "But you must be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Rachel's dead.

She must have died and gone to heaven. There's no way a woman as stunning as the one in front of her would say that to her. No way. Not at all. But then Rachel's brain catches up to itself and Rachel realises that yes, this beautiful, stunning, sexy woman has said that to her.

"Are you hitting on me?"

Fuck. Why did she say that? Now she sounds like a bitch. Rachel mentally slaps herself. If there is a award for the most stupid thing to say at the wrong moment, Rachel would have won it five times over.

But luckily for Rachel, the woman in front of her doesn't seem to be knocked by her comment. Instead, her smile turns into a grin and she moves to lean next to Rachel.

Oh god. Is that her perfume? She smells so good. Rachel thinks she might faint soon.

"Depends." Her voice goes straight to Rachel's core. "Is it working?" She ask with a cheeky grin.

Oh dear lord that grin. It's making Rachel melt inside. Quick brain, work!

Rachel bites on her straw and looks at the woman through her eyelashes. "You tell me."

And the smirk is back. Green eyes twinkle at Rachel in amusement. The woman-who Rachel now notices is in fact blonde, a gorgeous blonde-shakes her head softly. Green looks away briefly before turning to anchor Rachel down once again.

"I wouldn't call it 'hitting on' per say."

Rachel raises an eyebrow, feeling that the alcohol has now kicked in with full force and given her some confidence. She places her glass down and mimics the blonde's stance. "Oh? And what would you call it?"

"Admiring the truth of what I see."

She's a puddle. Just right there, on the dirty, sticky floor, Rachel is now a puddle.

The blonde stands up straight and holds a hand out to Rachel. "I'm Quinn."

Rachel looks into the blonde-Quinn's eyes, finding that the bright green she saw before has now turned to hazel. She smiles and takes the blonde's hand. "Rachel."

Rachel revels in how soft Quinn's hand is in hers. She also notices how Quinn doesn't remove her hand from Rachel's, and instead, keeps hold of it whilst intently watching her.

"Do you wanna dance?" Quinn asks, gesturing to the dance floor as the next song comes on.

Rachel recognises the first few bars to be 'XO' by Beyonce. She smiles, this song is a personal favourite of hers.

Her heart jumps when Quinn entwined their fingers and starts to pull her into the dancing crowd. Quinn looks over her shoulder a few time at Rachel, her grip on Rachel's hand tightening ever so slightly until they stop right in the middle. Feeling the alcohol pump through her body, the music wrapping itself around her, Rachel lets herself loosen up. Smirking at the blonde in front of her, Rachel throws her hands up into the air and begins to sway her hips to the beat.

She watches as Quinn's eyes follow her hips' movements, before starting to dance in a similar fashion to Rachel. Rachel winks at the blonde and steps a little closer to her, her arms coming to rest on the blonde's shoulders. She moves closer so there's minimal space between their hips, but not so close that they're touching.

Rachel throws her head back when Quinn's hands come to rest on her hips, losing herself in the music and the close proximity between herself and the blonde. Slowly, their hips move closer until they're sensually grinding together. Rachel looks at the blonde, repeating the look she gave Kurt in the hotel room at Quinn. It seems to work as Rachel watches Quinn's eyes grow darker, her lip moving to sit between two rows of perfectly white teeth,

_'In the darkest night hour_

_I'll search through the crowd_

_Your face is all that I see_

_I'll give you everything_

_Baby, love me like XO_

_Baby, love me like XO_

_You can turn my light down'_

Rachel feels her head move closer to the blonde so their cheeks are resting against one another. She feels Quinn's breath in her ear, so soft, soft delicate. She feels weak at the knees. Her senses are on overload. Quinn's touch is burning her skin, her smell is making Rachel's head dizzy. Everything about the blonde in her arms is making her dizzy.

She loves every part of it.

She panics when she feels Quinn pull away. Oh god, what did she do wrong? Is Quinn not comfortable with this closeness? Oh god, she's such an idiot. Of course she's not. This is way too personal-

Fireworks.

That's all Rachel can see right now as Quinn's lips press against her own. The blonde's hands move from her hips to cup her neck and cheek as their lips begin to move against one another. Every connection of their lips is like another firework going off behind Rachel's eyes. At some point during their kiss, a moan is heard, but Rachel isn't sure if it was from herself or Quinn.

Then Rachel feels her lip get pulled between Quinn's teeth and she knows the next moan is from herself. Quinn takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into Rachel's mouth. Rachel grabs the blonde's hair and pulls her closer, almost mounting the woman on the dance floor.

Suddenly Quinn pulls away. Next thing Rachel knows is that she's being dragged through the dance floor and out of the club's doors into the cool Arabic night air.

Then they're in a taxi and back to kissing just as heatedly as they were in the club.

Rachel feels like shes about to explode from want. Before she can even blink, Quinn releases Rachel's lips and moves to her neck, biting and sucking her way along the skin. Rachel releases a throaty moan. She has never wanted a woman more than right now.

There's no denying it. Rachel's going to have-

* * *

_"Ice cream!"_

_Rachel blanches and looks at Lucy with surprise. "It's too late for ice cream, Lucy."_

_Lucy rolls her eyes. "No, not that. Momma told me that you went back to have ice cream together."_

_Rachel looks at her daughter with a strange expression on her face._

_"You looks like you couldn't remember so I thought I would help."_

_"Oh. Thank you." Rachel says, with a smile. "Yes, we had ice cream."_

_"Was it good ice cream?" Alex asks beside Lucy._

_Rachel smiles. "It was the best ice cream I have ever had."_

* * *

They're naked. Clothes have been thrown haphazardly around the room in their haste to undress each other. But Rachel doesn't care. All she cares about is the woman currently lying on top of her and how much she wants her.

She feels Quinn's hand slowly start to trail down her body, making patterns along her stomach and causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. Rachel giggle softly into Quinn's mouth before pulling the blonde closer and pushing her tongue into Quinn's mouth. Quinn moans at her action and stops trailing her finger down Rachel's body. Rachel pulls back from Quinn briefly.

"Stop teasing." Rachel says, her voice husky with arousal. She's never been so aroused in her life.

A smirk graces Quinn's face. The blonde doesn't answer Rachel and instead, leans down to place a delicate kiss against Rachel's lips. When Quinn pulls back, Rachel softly gasps when she looks into Quinn's dark hazel eyes. Quinn is looking at her differently. It's like something changed within Quinn when she kissed Rachel so tenderly. Gone is the lust that was raging in the hazel eyes. Now, now there is something Rachel can't quite place. All she knows is that it is making her heart flutter.

Quinn's face disappears from Rachel's view when she bends down to place kisses all along Rachel's neck, causing the brunette to moan loudly. She feels Quinn chuckle against her skin as she moves further down Rachel's body, her kisses becoming more and more forceful.

A gasp escapes Rachel when she feels cool air blow against her clit. Rachel sits herself up slightly, looking down at the blonde head between her legs. Then, before she can even blink, Quinn's mouth is upon her cunt, her lips wrapping around Rachel's hard clit with an eagerness Rachel has never seen before.

Rachel's eyes slam shut at the sensation of Quinn's lip sucking at her nub, sending wave after wave of pleasure through out her body. Rachel's hand move down to grab onto blonde hair, a loud moan ripping from her body when she feels Quinn's tongue push it's way through her throbbing entrance. She feels her muscles tighten at the feeling of Quinn's tongue pulling in and out of her. Quinn's tongue is soon replaced by fingers when Rachel's feels Quinn place her lips around Rachel's clit once again.

Rachel feels it building. The coil within her belly tightens with each thrust of Quinn's fingers.

Then, with a single curl of Quinn's fingers, the coil comes undone as Rachel tumbles over the edge, white heat ripping through her like a tilde wave. The loudest moan Rachel has ever created leaves her mouth.

Rachel barely registers Quinn moving back up her body and lying down beside her, her mind has been hijacked by something Rachel can only describe in two words.

Pure bliss.

* * *

**Thank you**

**Question: do you guys want me to continue putting in little cuts that puts you in the present day of Rachel telling the story to Lucy and Alex, or leave that out completely?**

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. As requested, I have continued to include little snippets from the present Rachel and children. I hope you enjoy them as much as I did writing them.**

**I've decided to split this story up into two stories. One is how Rachel and Quinn got together, and it will go right up until the birth of Alex. The next half will be about how and why Quinn and Rachel split. How Rachel ends up telling her children this, I have yet to work out.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

She's warm. Really quite warm. A moan escapes Rachel when she moves her leg and feels a cold spot on the bed. A shiver runs through her and she quickly retracts her leg, causing her knee to dig into a warm surface. Cracking her eye open very slowly, so not to disturb the pounding in her head, Rachel looks over at the body laying next to her. That's when the events of last night catch up to her.

With a gasp, Rachel sits up straight, clutching the sheets to her chest. She groans softly when pain shoots through her head at the sudden movement. How much did she drink last night? Christ. Her mouth feels like someone shoved cotton into it. She desperately tries to create some saliva to moisten her mouth. Rachel looks around the room, noticing that it is not her room. She runs a hand through her knotted hair and looks around for her clothes. Looking over at the sleeping body next to her, Rachel slowly starts to move herself out of the bed, keeping the sheet wrapped around her body.

When Rachel manages to pull herself out of the bed without waking the blonde next to her, she notices that she pulled all of the covers with her, revealing the naked, toned body of the woman. Rachel's slightly moistened mouth goes dry at the sight. She feels her breathing became laboured. Just looking at the woman is almost enough to get Rachel to lie down back beside her.

Quinn. Her name was Quinn. Rachel smiles. Quinn's a pretty name. Shaking her head, Rachel quickly rushes around the room, putting her clothes from last night back, grimacing at how dirty she feels wearing last nights clothes. Rachel doesn't bother putting her heels back on and turns around to face the still sleeping Quinn. Picking up the sheet, Rachel gently lays it over Quinn, covering up the blonde. When the sheet lands on the blonde's body, Quinn lets out a soft sigh and sleepily grabs hold of the sheet, snuggling her face down into the pillow.

Rachel's heart swells at the sight. That was just too adorable, she thinks with a smile. Grabbing her purse, Rachel leaves the room and the sleeping blonde, although she wants nothing more than to stay there.

As Rachel closes the door, she can't help but feel that she's forgotten something. Shrugging it away, Rachel makes her way to the elevator, patiently waiting. When the doors finally open, Rachel's mouth fall open in shock.

Standing in front of her is the man who hit on her last night. The man looks at her with a look of recognition on his face, before slowly, a smirk appears and he walks out of the elevator, coming to a stop beside Rachel.

"Well well, looks like someone is doing the walk of shame this morning." He says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Rachel rolls her eyes and quickly jumps into the elevator. She glares at the man as the doors close, fed up with him already. She sighs and leans against the back wall, just imagining her shower back in her room. She can almost feel the hot water running down her body, the soft hands that ghost across her stomach, the light, husky voice in her ear and thos ebright green-

"Miss."

Rachel opens her eyes, blushing when she notices two pairs of eyes staring at her. She smiles gently at the old man whom she guesses to have called her and sheepishly walks out of the elevator.

"Are you okay dear?" The old lady next to the man asks as Rachel walks past them.

Rachel's blush rises, she can feel the tip of her ears turn red and she nods hastily. "I'm just fine, thank you. Enjoy your day." She says before rushing out of the hotel and into the busy street.

"Fuck." She hisses when her feet touch the burning marble floor. She quickly places her heels back on and hails a taxi. As soon as the cab pulls over, Rachel jumps in and hurriedly says the name of her hotel.

When the vehicle begins to move, Rachel leans back in her seat and takes a deep breath. She places her hand on her chest, trying to calm her bfrantic heart. All she did was think about the blonde she left at the hotel and now her heart is acting crazy.

_"You couldn't stop thinking about her, could you?"_

_Rachel looks away from the wall and to her daughter. A tiny smile graces her face._

_"No, I couldn't."_

If Rachel had known she was going to be ambushed with questions as soon as she arrived at their room, she would have taken some time to prepare herself. Unfortunately, she did not.

"Tell me everything."

Kurt rushes up to her as soon as she opened the door, an eager look on his face. Santana follows him, a smirk on her face.

"Looks like Berry got some last night. So spill, who was the girl?"

Rachel blinks at her two friends and shakes her head. She walks past them both to her bedroom, her friends following her like two puppies.

"Don't just ignore us, Miss Berry." Kurt says, placing his hands on his hips.

"Let us know who rocked your world last night, Hobbit."

Rachel rolls her eyes and strips off her dress. Kurt quickly covers his eyes, whilst Santana continues watching her, unfazed by the half naked Rachel.

"Guys, I'm really tired and dirty, can you please just let me have a shower and a nap before asking me anything that involves me thinking."

"Oh you are not having a nap, young lady!" Kurt exclaims, dropping his hand.

Rachel ignores him and grabs a nearby towel and her toiletries. She walks to her bathroom, hearing her friends following, she closes the door and locks it to keep them out.

"Why not?" She asks through the door as she begins to strip off her underwear. She reaches into the shower and turns it on, squealing at the burst of cold water that hits her arm.

"Because we are going to meet with ym models today before the show, which starts in four hours! We have to be there at least an hour before it starts."

"Come on, Berry, open up! It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Rachel rolls her eyes again and steps into the now warm shower, sighing at the delicious heat that hits her skin. She grimaces at the dirt and grime she sees swirl down the drainpipe before reaching for her shampoo.

"I won't have a nap." She shouts as she massages the shampoo into her hair. She hears Kurt yell triumphantly. "But, that's on the condition that when I am finished, you do not ask me question about last night."

There's silence, the only sound being the shower. Rachel smiles in victory and reaches for her soap.

"Fine." She hears Kurt grumble before footsteps walk away.

Rachel places her head against the tiled wall, sighing at the peace she's finally able to have. Her mind drifts back to the night before and the bright green eyes that grabbed her attention across the dance floor. To Rachel, the way she and Quinn met feels almost like a fairytale - stories she only heard or saw in movies, in the rom-coms that every girl watches, just wishing, hoping that such a meeting will happen to them. If she really thinks about it, if things between herself and Quinn were to progress any further, then yes, it would be exactly like those romantic comedies she watched when she was younger.

Their eyes met across a crowded dance floor, they approached each other. They flirted, Quinn made Rachel blush. There's this instant connection between the two. Then, they proceed to have the best sex Rachel has ever had together, full of lust and upcoming romance. Rachel leaves the next morning, only to have Quinn chase after her, admit her undying love for her and they live happily ever after.

Well, that is what would have happened if it was a movie. But it's not. This is real life. Though, Rachel has to admit that last night, whilst there was lust between the two of them, there was something else, something that Rachel couldn't recognise.

Turning off the shower, Rachel grabs her towel and begins her vigorous morning routine, starting with her ice cold water face wash.

Once she's finished feeling rejuvenated and minty fresh, Rachel changes into the outfit that Kurt obviously set out on her bed for her. Looking at the underwear laid out for her, Rachel can tell that Santana picked that out for her. Rachel rolls her eyes. She's not five years old, she can dress herself.

"Rachel!"

Rachel sighs and walks out of her room, fully dressed and glares at Kurt. "Yes?" She asks, running a towel through her wet hair.

Kurt stands at the door to their room and turns round, a smile on his face. The way Kurt is standing, he's blocking Rachel's view of whoever is on the other side of the door. Rachel glances over at Santana, but the Latina is sat on one of the armchairs, looking bored to death as she flicks through one of the magazines left on the table.

"You have a visitor." He says.

Rachel slowly walks up to him, a confused expression on her face. Before Kurt moves out of the way, he leans forward, placing his lips near Rachel's ear.

"Congrats, she's cute." He whispers before tapping her shoulder and walking away,giving Rachel the room to step up to the door.

When Rachel's eyes land on the figure standing in the doorway, her mouth falls open in shock. There, standing before her is none other than Quinn. Quinn from last night. Quinn, the woman who Rachel couldn't stop thinking about after leaving the hotel room. Quinn who is standing in front of her in a maroon t-shirt that says "free pugs", denim shorts and a sheepish, almost nervous expression on her face.

The Quinn in front of her looks completely different to the Quinn she met last night. She no longer look confident and although still beautiful, she's not looking glamorous like she did.

"Hey."

Oh god that voice. It sends shivers down Rachel's spine once again.

"Q-Quinn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asks.

Quinn glances over Rachel's shoulder before looking back at her. She licks her lips, causing Rachel's eyes to dart down to the movement. "You left this back in my hotel room."

Rachel looks down at Quinn's hands, a gasp escaping her when she sees the pillow mint she put in her bra last night. On the front of the mint lies the name of her hotel.

_"That's what you thought you left behind."_

_Rachel nods at her son. "It is indeed."_

_"So the mint is important." Lucy says, her eyes wide with interest._

_Rachel purses her lips and looks between her two children. Both of them have moved so they're lying on their stomachs, pillows under their chins._

_"In some ways, yes." Rachel says, moving to mimic her kids positions. "But, soon you'll find out that the mint may not have been needed."_

"Oh." Rachel says. "Thank you." She reaches out and grasps the mint. She feels goosebumps along her arm when her finger softly grazes the skin of Quinn's palm.

She watches as Quinn moves her hand back and rubs at her neck. She looks really nervous. It's cute.

"Actually, the mint wasn't the only reason why I came here. It helped a lot though, otherwise I would have had to of gone to every hotel in this area and that would have been extremely tedious." Rachel smiles at the blonde when she pauses in her talking and closes her eyes, shaking her head at herself. "Sorry, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous." Quinn says.

Rachel leans her head against the door and bits her lip to hold back a smile. Quinn glances over her shoulder again, causing Rachel to look over her shoulder. She glares at Kurt and Santana who are doing a very bad job at trying to look like they're not eavesdropping, with their heads poking out of their bedroom doors.

"Anyway," Rachel looks back to the blonde. "I was wondering whether you wanted to go for a walk with me? Along the beach or something." Quinn shoves her hands into her pockets, looking up at Rachel through her lashes.

Rachel melts at the sight, but sighs regretfully. "I would love to, Quinn."

"But?" Quinn cracks a small smile, though her eyes sparkle in sadness.

"Kurt wants me to come with him to-"

"No I don't! I have Santana, that's all I need." Kurt yells, quickly shutting Rachel up.

Not really wanting to argue with Kurt because, really, Rachel really does want to go with Quinn, it's sounds like much more fun than listening to Kurt bark orders out. Rachel grins at Quinn before quickly saying, "Let me grab my bag."

* * *

Rachel and Quinn walk side by side in silence as they walk on the beach. Rachel's flats sway in her hand as she walks. She loves the feeling of sand on your feet, especially sand as soft as this. She looks out to the water, marvelling at how clear and blue it is. The only downside Rachel can think of about living in New York is the fact there's no beaches nearby. It's just concrete jungle after concrete jungle.

"I'm glad you said yes."

Quinn's voice causes Rachel to look away from the sparkling blue sea to Quinn, who's also got her shoes in her hand, lightly kicking up the sand with every step she takes. Rachel feels like Quinn is holding back on her kicks, like the blonde just wants to run through the sand, making it fly everywhere.

Rachel bites her lip. "So am I." Rachel watches as Quinn sighs gently and runs a hand through her hair and then huffing when a few strands fall back into her eyes. It makes Rachel grin.

"You're holding back."

Green eyes dart over to her, a perfect eyebrow arches slowly. "What?"

Rachel motions down to the sand being lightly kicked up by Quinn. "You're holding back." she repeats. Rachel stops and places her shoes down on the sand. "If you're going to kick the sand, do it with more power." Then, before Quinn can reply, Rachel goes charging off through the sand, kicking her legs with all her power and sending sand flying in the air. She runs around Quinn, doing it a few times, grinning at the melodic laugh that escapes the blonde woman.

Scooping up her shoes and grabbing Quinn's hand, Rachel drags the woman along, kicking up the sand as she does so. She grins when Quinn appears at her side, also kicking up the sand as high as it can go. With a sly grin, Rachel angles her foot so she kicks sand in Quinn's direction. Thankfully, Quinn's reflexes were fast enough the she covered her eyes at the onslaught of sand heading towards her. Her laugh fills Rachel's ears.

"Oh you're going to get it."

Before Rachel can make a run for it, she feels Quinn's strong arms wrap around her mid section and lifts her off the ground. Rachel drops her shoes with a sqeuak and laughs and Quinn spins her around. Rachel feels the sand that was in Quinn's hair hit against her face as they spin.

Rachel hears it before she feels it, but Quinn loses her footing, causing a amused "Oh shit!" to sound in Rachel ear before she feels herself tumble towards the ground and land on top of Quinn.

Quinn groans in pain and slowly, her groan turns into a laugh. Rachel finds the blonde's laugh infectious and she too begins to laugh, acutely aware that she is still lying on top of Quinn. Blushing, Rachel rolls off Quinn to lie beside her.

_"How come you and Momma always yelled at me and Alex when we kicked up the sand?"_

_Rachel gives her daughter a look, her chin now resting on one of Lucy's cuddly toys. "The sand you were kicking up, young lady, had rocks in. You could have harmed one of us." Rachel scolds, remembering the family holiday the four of them took together._

_They were so happy then. She and Quinn as in love as the day they met. Everything's changed so much._

_"Why do you always get to have the fun?"_

_"Because I am an adult and you are not."_

_"But children are meant to have the fun, adults are just boring."_

_Rachel gasps and looks over at her son who's softly giggling at the two girls. "Alex, you don't think I'm boring do you?"_

_"You're the best Mommy." Alex says with a grin._

_"Suck up."_

_"Lucy!"_

_"What? He is!"_

_"Lets just continue the story."_

Once their giggles simmer down, the two women just lay side by side, staring up at the clear blue sky.

"Wow, I haven't had that much fun since…"

Rachel turns her head to look at Quinn and raises her own eyebrow. "Since?"

Quinn turns to meet Rachel's gaze, a smirk pulling up on her face. "Well, since last night." She says with a wink.

Rachel feels the blush creep up again and looks away, clearing her throat. She fidgets slightly, feeling herself get a little hot.

"Rachel."

The serious tone that's overtaken Quinn's voice makes Rachel turn her head to the blonde, giving her her undivided attention.

Quinn hesitates and briefly looks away from Rachel. Rachel watches as she licks her lips, seemingly contemplating what she's going to say next.

"I don't normally do this."

Rachel's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Do what?"

"What we're doing now. I don't normally wake up the morning after and feel disappointed that I'm alone in the bed. I'm normally relieved because then that means I don't have to kick the girl out and be an ass towards her. I don't normally wake up with thoughts of the girl I spent the night with on my mind, I don't normally want to see the girl again."

Rachel looks away from Quinn, dread coursing through her body. "Oh." She quietly says.

She hears Quinn sit up, grains of sand lightly falling onto her skin as Quinn does so.

"Rachel, I have never wanted to go out and find the girl I slept with. I don't crave to feel her touch again, to just look at her again, even if that's just one second."

Rachel nods and also sits up, turning her body so she's facing Quinn. She feels a smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she processes what Quinn is struggling to say.

"What I'm trying to say is - I really want to see you again. I want to spend time with you, away from a nightclub, away from a hotel room. Just you and me. Like we did today. I enjoyed just walking along this beach with you."

Before Quinn can continue, Rachel leans forward and very gently, places her lips upon Quinn's. She pulls back and tucks a strand behind her ear. She bites her lip before shyly asking "Do you wanna come to this fashion show with me this afternoon?"

Quinn looks at Rachel with slightly red cheeks and a lazy smile on her face. "Are you asking me to be your date?"

Rachel copies Quinn's smile. "Yeah, I am."

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Quinn says. "I think I'm going to the same show anyway."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, my friend, Brittany is modelling for some new up and coming designer. He's meant to be really good or something." Quinn says with a wave of her hand. She pauses then grabs Rachel's hand, tangling their fingers together. Rachel grins at their hands, loving the way they fit so perfectly together. "I will, of course, be your date."

_"So that's why the mint wouldn't have been needed." Lucy says with a gasp._

_Rachel nods. "We were both going to the same fashion show."_

_"It's like fate."_

_Rachel tilts her head down, her fingers lightly picking at the fur on the teddy bear. "Yeah, it was_."

**Thank you for reading. I was going to make this chapter longer, but I felt that this would be a nice place to end it. The next chapter will be the fashion show, but then also fast forward through a few things just to speed things up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, I've been busy with coursework and mock exams that I haven't found the time to sit down and just write. But I finally have and here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy and thank you for your reviews - keep em coming! I love hearing your opinions on all of this and if you have any ideas, feel free to voice them.**

* * *

The week flew by and before Rachel knew it, she was back walking along the same beach she had the first morning she was here. Her flip flops once again hang in her hands, gently hitting against her thigh as she walks, her feet kicking up the sand beneath her. She breathes in the salty air, trying to memorize the smell, for in five hours she's going to be on a plane back to New York, where there is no beach quite like this one. She listens hard to the soft sound of the waves of the clear blue ocean, trying to remember the sound of the water washing onto shore.

She also tightens her hand around the one she's holding onto, wanting to memorize how this feels, to hold someone's hand along a beach. She looks to the blonde walking beside her, her smile falling at the expression on Quinn's face. Rachel stops them from walking and turns her body to face Quinn.

"What's wrong?"

Quinn looks up at Rachel and bites her lips before shaking her head and looking away. Rachel lightly holds Quinn's chin in her fingers and turns her head to face her.

"Hey," She says gently. "Tell me."

The blonde before her takes a deep breath and takes a step back from Rachel. "I have something to ask you, Rach."

Rachel's heart flutters at the nickname. Over the past week, Quinn would call Rachel by that nickname and each time, Rachel's heart would react in exactly the same way. Rachel studies Quinn, picking out the traits of nervous Quinn that Rachel has gotten to see these last few days.

After their walk along the beach and the fashion show, Rachel and Quinn spent nearly every second with each other. Kurt and Santana didn't seem to mind, Kurt was pre-occupied by the offers flying at him to design clothes for big companies, whilst Santana had her own life no occupied by Quinn's friend Brittany - who happened to be one of Kurt's models. Everyday, the pair would find themselves doing something different with their day.

One day, they found themselves at one of dubai's street races where the rich men would race their sports cars through the street. For someone who's not that big on cars and racing, Rachel loved it. The atmosphere was so real and lively. It also helped that she had a beautiful women by her side the entire time. However, every evening, the pair would always find themselves back at one of their hotel rooms and fall into bed together, their night soon becoming filled with passion.

* * *

"_How much ice cream did you have?" Alex asks with wide, excited eyes._

_Rachel blinks, realising that her eyes had glazed over slightly and turns her attention to her son. "A lot." She says with a soft sigh._

"_What flavours?" Lucy asks, looking equally as excited as Alex._

"_All of them."_

"_Yeah, but which ones were your favourite.?"_

_Rachel clears her throat awkwardly, not really wanting to discuss such a topic to her children. Sure, they think she actually means ice cream, but Rachel knows what she means and so knows it won't be right to talk to her children about the different 'flavours' her and Quinn tried._

"_That doesn't matter."_

"_I really want some ice cream now, Ma." Alex says._

"_No, you just brushed your teeth."_

"_I want some too Mom."_

"_Neither of you are having ice cream and that's it." Rachel says, crossing her arms over her chest. She narrows her eyes at her two children, who both have puppy dog eyes and pouts on their faces._

_**5 minutes later**_

"_Are you happy now?" Rachel asks as she watches her children dig into the ice cream she went and got them._

_Lucy swallows the mouthful of neapolitan ice cream she's stuffed into her mouth. "Ya, we're good."_

"_Alex?" Rachel raises an eyebrow at her son, holding back a chuckle when she spots the chocolate ice cream that is covering the whole of his mouth._

_Her gives her a closed mouth smile, nodding his head vigorously._

"_Good."_

* * *

During the days they spent together, the pair would talk about anything and everything. Rachel learnt that Quinn dreams of being a full time editor and is at the moment, flying around the world for the travel book company she's temping at. Rachel told Quinn all about her dreams of becoming a broadway star. Sometimes, they would talk about mundane things, places they want to see, films they enjoyed, ect.

Other times, when they would just spend the day lying in bed together, they would talk about the more personal subjects. Rachel spoke about the prejudice she faced when she was younger for having two gay dads, how she was bullied in school for being too ambitious and in turn, Quinn talked about her alcoholic parents, how she struggled by herself for a year when her Dad found out she was gay and kicked her out.

So after spending nearly every second of this trip together, Rachel has picked up on Quinn's behaviours.

"I'm leaving tonight and heading to Italy. You're leaving in the morning and heading back to New York."

Rachel nods slowly, not quite seeing where this is going.

"We're going to be four thousand miles away from each other, and quite frankly, I'm dreading it." Quinn licks her lips, her eyes staring right at Rachel. Rachel shivers a little at the look Quinn is giving her, it's something she can't place but has seen it on Quinn before.

"I am too." Rachel says, stepping closer to Quinn.

Quinn smiles slightly and lets out a puff of air. She runs her hand through her hair. "I don't want to be so far away from you, Rach. I've never-" Quinn hesitates before closing her eyes briefly. "You make me feel things I have never felt before. I don't want to leave tonight without you, because I fear that if I do, then that will be it. I will lose you."

"Quinn-"

A finger is pressed to Rachel's lips. Rachel looks up into sparkling, pleading hazel eyes. "Just, let me finish, please." Quinn pleads, before removing her finger from Rachel's mouth. "My way of living, the choices I have made...they all meant that I kept people at a distance from me, all bar Puck and Brittany." Rachel refrains rolling her eyes at the mention of Quinn's crude friend. "But I couldn't do that with you, I can't do that with you. I know we've only known each other for a week, but I feel like I've known you for so much longer."

Rachel watches as Quinn takes shaky breath before pulling something out of her back pocket. "That's why I bought this ticket." The blonde says, her eyes beginning to fill with confidence.

Rachel looks down at the ticket, noticing the logo of an airline in the left hand corner.

"I know that you feel the same way about me, Rach. Well, at least I think I do." Quinn chuckles softly. "And if you do, you will come with me to Italy. Tonight." She holds the ticket out to Rachel.

"Why?" Rachel asks, still staring at the ticket in Quinn's hand.

"Because I want to be with you, Rachel. I don't want to go without seeing you for however long it might be. And I know that you do." She pushes the ticket into Rachel's hand and clasps her hand, pressing down on Rachel's fingers so she clasps the ticket.

"If you decide to come, I'll be waiting for you." Quinn says, before leaning forward and placing a kiss upon Rachel's cheek before turning around and walking away.

Rachel stares at Quinn's back, her mouth hanging open in shock at what Quinn has just said. She's asking her to...run away with her? To leave her friends and her life in New York to go to Italy with someone she's only known for a week. Someone that during this week, she has opened up to with more ease than any of her friends. This woman, with only a single look across a dance floor has walked into Rachel's life and flipped it upside down.

Rachel looks down at the ticket in her hand, her finger rubbing at the ink that tells her where she would be going. She bites her lip and looks up, spotting the small figure of the beautiful blonde walking away.

* * *

"_So what did you do?"_

_Rachel smirks at her children, reclining backwards on the bed. They are both staring at her with wide eyes, looks of anticipation on their faces, their bowls of ice cream long forgotten._

_Rachel looks down and the princess bed sheet beneath her, picking at the cotton before looking back up at her children._

_She's trying to make this as dramatic as possible - shocking, she knows - and by the impatient looks on her children's faces, it's working._

"_I got on the plane."_

* * *

**3 months later**

"Are you sure about this?"

"More than anything."

"We can wait, I understand if you want your friends and family here."

"Quinn, I'm fine. All I need is you."

The blonde in front of her takes a deep breath, a beautiful smile breaking out on her face. "I wish I dressed up a bit more for this, though." She says, looking down at her button up shirt and black jeans.

Rachel rolls her eyes and grabs onto the blonde's shoulders. "You look absolutely perfect."

"Not as perfect as you."

Rachel blushes, looking down at the simple summer dress she's wearing. She looks back up and leans forward, placing a soft kiss against Quinn's lips.

"Ready?" She asks.

Quinn grins and nods. "Ready."

Taking Quinn's hand, Rachel turns towards the man standing in front of them, dressed in his best clothing.

"Are you ready to begin?" He asks, shifting the book in his left hand onto the podium in front of him.

The couple nod, their eyes staying focused on each other.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry in holy matrimony…"

Rachel drowns out the sound of the priest, instead becoming solely focused on the beautiful blonde standing in front of her. Under the italian sun, the blonde looks stunning, the sun radiating behind her head like a halo. If you were to tell Rachel three months ago that she was going to marry a beautiful blonde woman at a small chapel in venice, but without the whole big white wedding celebration, Rachel would have laughed in your face and then showed you the power point presentation she put together as kid, telling you all about her dream wedding, with bullet points that go down to every last detail.

If you had told her that instead of having her Daddies and close friends sitting in the pews, witnessing her wedding, she had an old farmer, a drunk and a pregnant woman who cleans hotel rooms, Rachel would have choked on her own spit. If you had told her that instead of a big white dress and bridesmaids wearing pink bridesmaid dresses, she would be standing alone, in front of the one she was to wed, wearing a simple red floral summer dress and black flats, Rachel would have cried with laughter.

If you had told her that she didn't care about all those details, that all she cared about was the woman she met three months ago, standing in front of her, Rachel would have believed you for about ten seconds, before falling onto the floor and rolling around in laughter.

But yet, here she is, in exactly that setting, standing in front of what Rachel has come to realise is the love of her life. She doesn't care that she's only known Quinn for three months, she doesn't care that she hasn't told Kurt and Santana about this, even after talking on the phone with them last night. All she knows is that she's about to marry the most amazing woman she has ever met, a woman who quit her job at the travel company just so she could stay with Rachel longer in Italy.

"...Does anyone have the rings?"

Rachel blinks and looks around the room, spotting the old farmer making his way up the aisle very slowly, his hands holding a folded up piece of cloth in his hands. He grins at Rachel when he finally makes it up the alter. He slowly opens up the folded lilac cloth, presenting two very plain rings to the two women.

"Quinn, can you please take the ring you wish to give to Rachel." The priest asks, his italian accent thick.

Quinn does so, her fingers shaking ever so slightly. Rachel reaches out and places a calming hand on top of Quinn's shaking ones.

"It's okay." Rachel whispers. "Take your time."

Quinn grins at Rachel before glancing over at the priest. The priest raises his eyebrow, and when he receives a nod from Quinn, continues.

"Repeat after me. 'I, Quinn Fabray'"

"I, Quinn Fabray."

"Take you, Rachel Berry."

"Take you, Rachel Berry."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse,"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse,"

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,"

"Til death do us part."

"Til death do us part."

Rachel grins brightly at Quinn, only to have the smile returned.

"Can you please place the ring upon Rachel's finger."

With trembling fingers, Quinn does so. All the while, Rachel doesn't break eye contact with her.

When the ring is on, the priest asks for Rachel to repeat the same thing to Quinn. As she speaks, Rachel watches as love shines in Quinn's eyes, causing her heart to flutter hard. She's never been looked at with so much love before.

Rachel's fingers also tremble as she places her ring to Quinn on Quinn's slender finger. She and Quinn chuckle breathlessly.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you Wife, and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Without wasting a single second, Rachel jumps into Quinn's arms, wrapping her arms around her shoulder and pressing her lips against the blonde's. Quinn's arms hold her steady against her body, her hands resting on Rachel's hips. They kiss vigorously, before awkwardly pulling apart when the priest clears his throat.

Clearing her own throat, Quinn holds her arms out to Rachel, who graciously takes it. Together, they walk down the aisle as a married couple.

* * *

"_What did Grandpa and Grandad say?" Lucy asks._

_Rachel removes the now melted ice cream off the bed and place sit on Lucy's bed side table. Alex has changed his position so his head is in Rachel lap, so voices his annoyance at Rachel's movement. Rachel chuckles at her little boy and moves back to her position. "Sorry Little Guy." She says, running her hands through his hair._

_Rachel sighs and looks up at Lucy. "Do you remember how your Momma and I reacted when we found out that you had taken the pink paint out of the garage and decided to decorate the kitchen with it whilst Uncle Puck was looking after you?"_

_Lucy nods, wincing slightly. "Yeah, you were pretty angry with me."_

_Rachel shakes her head. "Do you remember how we shouted at your Uncle Puck for being so careless because he let you go into a room that had dangerous equipment?"_

_Lucy's eyes widen and a gasp escapes her lips. "You were really mad at him."_

_Rachel scratches lightly at Alex's head, watching as he tries to fight to stay awake. "Yeah, well think about how angry we were then and multiply it by about one hundred. That was how your Grandad reacted."_

* * *

**3 weeks later**

"You're married!"

Rachel flinches at the angry expression on her Dad's-Hiram-face. She glances over at her Daddy, Leroy, who's sat silent in his armchairs, his eyes watching Rachel and her wife. He hasn't said anything since she and Quinn announced their marriage.

"Yes, Dad." Rachel says, she looks over at Quinn who smiles softly at her and grabs her hand.

"How long have you known her?" Hiram asks, shouting once again.

"About four months."

The look on Hiram's face becomes monstrous, the vein is his neck popping out furiously against his bright red skin. Rachel unconsciously moves a little closer to Quinn, who much like her daddy, has stayed silent.

"Four months!" He roars. "You've known this woman for four months and already you're married!"

"Dad, I love her." Rachel says, starting to become angry at her Dad's reaction. "And she loves me."

"How can you love someone you've only known for four months? You're acting like some love struck fifteen year old, Rachel!"

"I am a grown woman, Father!" Rachel says heatedly. "I can make my own decisions and know when I am in love with someone."

Hiram rolls his eyes at his daughter before turning his attention to the blonde sat next to Rachel. Rachel hears Quinn gulp and squeezes her hand.

"What did you do then? Offer Rachel some money? To get her the best role of her life on Broadway, huh? What did you bribe my daughter with?"

At her Dad's words, Rachel stands up in anger, her face matching Hiram's furious one. She places her hands on her hips and stares him down.

"How dare you insinuate that Quinn bribed me to marry her!" Rachel shouts. "How dare you when you don't know the first thing about us!"

"I know enough to know that you can't marry that woman after only knowing each other for four months! It's absolutely ridiculous!"

"My _wife_," Rachel growls, "Has a name. Her name is Quinn and I would appreciate it if you stopped referring to my wife as 'that woman'" Rachel sits herself down in a huff, crossing her arms in anger.

Hiram glares at his daughter before turning his attention to his husband sitting silently in his chair, observing the situation. "Leroy, please tell me you see how utterly stupid and ridiculous this was."

Rachel looks between her fathers. Her eyes focus solely on Leroy, who's still looking at his husband with a neutral expression. However, when Rachel sees the tiniest twinkle in his eye, she has to physically stop herself from dancing. She presses her hands down onto her thighs, trying to stop the urge to bounce. When Hiram huffs in anger and throws his arms up, Rachel knows he's seen the twinkle too. With a glare in Quinn's direction, Hiram storms out of the room. Rachel hears Quinn chuckle from beside her.

"What?" Rachel asks, making sure to keep her voice quiet so Leroy doesn't pick up on them chatting.

"I now know where you perfected your storm out from."

Rachel smiles softly at her wife and rolls her eyes good heartedly. When she hears her Daddy clear his throat, Rachel's smile quickly drops and she gulps a little. Turning very slightly in her seat so she's closer to Quinn, Rachel watches as Leroy stands up from the chair and slowly makes his way over to them. Her hand automatically grabs for Quinn's when Leroy sets his eyes on the blonde beside her.

"Do you love my daughter?"

Rachel blinks slowly, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes."

Her daddy's eyes briefly glance over to her before settling back on her wife. He stands up straighter and rolls his shoulders back. "If you two were held at gunpoint, and the offender turned the gun towards Rachel, would you stand in front of Rachel, tackle the offender or run?"

Rachel looks over at Quinn and watches as Quinn sits up straighter, her chin lifting in confidence. Rachel smiles at this.

"I would stand in front of Rachel."

"Why?"

Quinn answers straight away. "Running away is cowardly, I would be doing wrong by my wedding vows if I was to run. Tackling him is pointless, he could pull the trigger before I even reached him and still manage to shoot Rachel. Standing in front of her means I am protecting her, doing my duty as her wife." Quinn looks over at Rachel and grabs her hand.

"I meant it when I said til death do us part." Quinn says to Rachel, causing Rachel's heart to soar, before the blonde turns her attention away to look at the man standing before her. "I would happily put Rachel's life before mine, Sir. I love your daughter and she loves me, and I know that it will make her so incredibly happy to gain your acceptance at our, admittedly, hasty marriage."

Rachel doesn't move her eyes away from Quinn's face. She's so in love with this woman it's unreal. Everything she just said is what Rachel has always wanted to hear and more. Apart from the hasty part, she will need to talk to Quinn about that.

When the sound of her Daddy's hearty chuckle rings in her ears, Rachel finally turns away from her wife to her Daddy who is looking at the two of them with the warmest expression.

"I accepted your marriage as soon as you walked through out door." He says. "If anyone is able to get my little girl to have a small wedding with nothing fancy or flashy and still get to have her looking at them like she is now," Rachel blinks, blushing at her Daddy's teasing. "The she must really love you. I have no doubt about that." He smiles warmly at Rachel before opening his arms. "Come here baby girl."

Immediately, Rachel jumps up and allows herself to be wrapped up in warm familiar arms. Rachel steps away from him, a beaming smile on her face. Her smile only grows when Leroy turns to Quinn and opens his arms to her.

"You too, Quinn. You're part of the family now."

When Quinn has finished being hugged by her Daddy, Rachel quickly moves to grab hold of Quinn's hand.

"Don't worry about your Dad, sweetheart." Leroy says, placing a gentle hand on Rachel shoulder. "He's just angry that he didn't get to give his little girl away."

Rachel sighs and nods, hoping that that is just it.

* * *

_"Was it?"_

_Rachel looks up from the sleeping face of her son to look at her daughter. "Was it what?"_

_"Was that why Grandpa was angry?"_

_"Mostly, yes. But he was still unsure about whether Momma's intentions were strictly for love."_

_Lucy swings her body to the side, so she's leaning upside down over the edge of her bed. "What changed his mind?"_

_Trying not to jog the sleeping Alex, Rachel gently coaxes Lucy to sit up. "Your Momma did."_

_"What did she do?"_

_Rachel runs her hands through her son's soft hair and thinks back to the Christmas Eve Rachel, Quinn and her fathers spent together._

_"She told Grandpa the truth. You should know this part, Momma told you her side."_

_Lucy sighs dramatically and rolls her body once again so she's leaning over the edge of her bed. "Yes but I was wondering if you knew."_

_"Of course I did. Your mother and I told each other everything."_

_"If you told each other everything, then why do you think Momma was lying to you earlier?"_

_The hand running through Alex's hair freezes and Rachel looks up at her daughter, who's now rolled so her feet are flat against the headboard of her bed. "What?"_

_"I heard you earlier, when you were talking to Finn. You don't think Momma actually did that, do you?" Lucy rolls over once again and sits up, staring at Rachel with watery puppy dog eyes._

_Rachel inhales a shaky breath and removes her hand from Alex's hair. He grumbles softly in his sleep, making Rachel stop her movements as she panics that she woke him up. Both Rachel and Lucy watch Alex with a bated breath, before both of them release a relieved sigh simultaneously when he just rolls over and snuggles his face further into Rachel's lap._

_Rachel looks up at her daughter and bites her lip. "I don't know, kiddo."_

* * *

**5 hours earlier.**

Quinn growls in anger at all the paper on her desk. Sue had just come into her office, demanding she re-edit the darn book because she didn't like the changes and neither did the author. With an insult about how Quinn reminds Sue of her younger self, Sue left Quinn with the first version of the damn book and an even shorter deadline.

Tomorrow morning.

Six a.m sharp.

No excuses.

Quinn wouldn't have had to of made all those changes if the book had been written well in the first place. Seriously, who makes a fucking vampire sparkle? It's ridiculous. She looks at the time on her computer and growls again. The kids need to be picked up in thirty minutes. Biting her lip, Quinn makes a decision that she's going to regret in about two minutes time.

Moving her mouse, Quinn clicks on the Skype icon and then clicks on the contact 'Crazy bitch' before leaning back in her chair and waiting patiently for the phone to be picked up.

"Q, what could you possibly say to me that you didn't already say when I was in your office?"

Quinn refrains from rolling her eyes at her boss. She didn't actually have a chance to say anything to Sue before the tracksuit loving woman stormed out. A storm out that could rival Quinn's wife's. She flinches slightly, she means soon to be ex wife.

"I'm really sorry, Sue, but I have to go pick up my kids. Can I get this back to you by the end of the week? I'll even go without pay."

Quinn watches as Sue's eyes narrow. "Why would you want to spend your time with those little chirpy, mini Barbra Streisand mouth breathers when you could spend your time editing a book that's going to get me money?"

Anger boils within Quinn at the way Sue described her children. Sure, Alex will probably follow in his Mommy's footsteps and go onto Broadway, but her kids are no way in hell, mouth-breathers. "Don't talk about my kids in that way."

Sue's eyes become dangerous as she stares at Quinn through the webcam. "Because you all of a sudden decided to grow some balls, Q, I'm going to give you an ultimatum. 1) You will stay in tonight, get your Streisand wannabe wife to look after you kids, and finish the damn book or B) You are fired and I will make sure you can never find another editing job in New York City - heck, even in the whole of this great nation, for the goddamn rest of your life. But don't worry, you'll have your children." Sue gives Rachel a fake, plastic smile.

Quinn bites her lip and looks over to the work on her desk and then to the phone resting just beside the papers. Quinn needs this job, she's at the top of her career, working in the biggest editing company in the whole of New York.

"But, Sue, I haven't seen my kids for the past few weeks because of this book." Quinn pleads.

"I've given you your choices, Q."

Knowing that she's going to get bad karma for her decision, Quinn reaches forward and picks up the book.

"Good choice, Q. Now, get out of my sight, I can smell the stench of your self-pity from here."

The screen goes black and Quinn collapses back into her chair, running a hand down her exhausted face. Quinn picks up the phone on the desk and types out a message to the number she's had memorized for years.

Once the text has sent, Quinn reaches towards her desk phone and presses a button for the secretary,

"Jenny."

"Hey Quinn."

"Do you mind grabbing me some coffee please? I feel like I'm going to need it."

"Sure thing."

Five minutes later, Jenny walks in with two cups of coffee and a dunkin donut bag. Quinn looks up at her secretary, rolling her eyes at the grin on her face.

"Don't laugh."

"Who's laughing?" Jenny says, walking further into the room and handing Quinn the coffee she brought. "I got some donuts as well."

"You're a life saver." Quinn says before opening the bag and picking out a bear claw.

"And you look like a mess." Jenny says, hiding her grin behind her cup.

Quinn blinks. Jenny's face has all of a sudden been replaced with Rachel's, and instead of being in the office, she's sat in the local coffee shop down the road from their apartment. Rachel's looking at her just like Jenny was.

As fast as it was there, it's gone again and Quinn's once again sat in her office, surrounded by the book.

"You know how to compliment a girl, Jenny." Quinn says sarcastically.

Jenny clicks her tongue and places the coffee down. "What's the Sue-meister burdened you with now?"

"Have a guess."

"The book?"

Quinn flings her hands out, "Ding ding, we have a- oh shit, fuck." As Quinn swung her hands out, she knocked over her coffee, causing it to spill over the papers on her desk, her phone and her shirt.

Immediately, Jenny jumps up and begins to help Quinn try and salvage the anything they can.

Quinn distantly hears her phone ringing, but in her haste to try and find her bag where she always packs a spare shirt for situations such as this - when having a five year old child who enjoys making mud pies, Quinn has learnt is always good to carry extra clothing - she doesn't quite recognise the ring tone.

Quinn rushes round her office, desperately trying to find her bag, when Jenny stops her and holds it up in front of her face.

"Oh - thank you."

Quinn takes the bag and removes her spare shirt. She looks up at Jenny who's still watching her. "Do you mind?" Quinn asks, gesturing for her to turn round.

"Oh." Jenny quickly turns round giving Quinn her privacy.

Just as Quinn finishes buttoning her shirt, she hears her phone ringing. Pushing papers out of the way, Quinn accidentally sends her phone flying onto the floor. Her eyes lock onto the caller i.d, seeing that it's Rachel. She ignored the amused look from Jenny as she lunges across the desk to her phone, picking it up and answering with a breathless "What?"

Quinn smacks herself on her forehead at her rudeness. She tries to control her breathing. Jesus she really needs to start working out again, she shouldn't be so out of breath.

"Again! You're doing this again!"

Quinn flinches at angry tone in Rachel's voice. "I'm sorry, okay."

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to the children you are letting down once again."

Quinn stands up from the floor and walks over to her desk, picking up the soiled papers with distaste. Jenny sits in the chair opposite and begins to play with the paper weight puzzle Rachel had brought Quinn when she started her first day here.

"I wish I could pick them up today, Rach, but I can't, I've got so much work to do."

When Quinn grimaces at very soggy page, Jenny giggles, rather loudly, causing Quinn's eyes to widen.

"Are you bullshitting me?" Quinn hears the accusation in her voice, it's the same tone that Rachel used _that_ day. It stings that Rachel still thinks she would do such a thing. Quinn watches as Jenny figures out the puzzle and begins to throw it up and down in the air. Quinn tracks the paperweight, worry flooding within her just in case Jenny drops it

"What makes you say that?" She asks, distractedly, her eyes focused on the paper weight. Not being able to handle the worry within her -seriously, it's like watching a stranger stand next to your kid in a store - Quinn places her hand over the receiver and reaches out to Jenny, pausing the secretaries movements.

"Can you stop for a moment, I can't concentrate."

Jenny mouths a 'sorry' to Quinn and places the paper weight back. Quinn watches as she grabs a piece of paper and pen.

"Are you _with_ someone?"

Jenny holds up the paper. Quinn reads the message "Shall I go print out another copy of the book?" and quickly nods. Having had Jenny distract her, Quinn misses the implication Rachel made in her sentence and casually answers:

"Yeah, Jenny, my assistant, why?"

The biting silence on the other end of the phone tells Quinn she shouldn't have answered Rachel's question. Closing her eyes, Quinn counts down from three.

3…

2…

1…

"You know what, Quinn? Next time when you want to fuck your assistant instead of spending time with your children, just say so, okay?"

Like clockwork. Before Quinn can even defend herself against her ex's words, Rachel hangs up, leaving Quinn sitting in her chair like an idiot with a desk that stinks of coffee, a crappy book she has to edit and the feeling that she's just made things worse for herself with Rachel.

She throws her phone onto the table in defeat.

* * *

**Present time**

_"I think it's time you went to sleep young lady." Rachel says to her daughter._

_Lucy groans. "But you haven't told the whole story yet."_

_"I've told you how we met up to us getting married. That's the whole story."_

_Rachel picks up her son and turns to Lucy, urging her to get under her covers._

_"Momma told me the story up until Alex was born."_

_"Well then you know it already." Rachel goes to turn around and head into Alex's room, only to have Alex suddenly jerk awake._

_"Wh-what happened?" He asks in a sleepy voice._

_Rachel smiles softly at him, he looks so much like how Quinn does when she wakes up. She runs a hand through his hair and places a kiss on his forehead. "You fell asleep, little guy."_

_"You woke up just in time, Alex!" Lucy says, bouncing on her knees. Rachel narrow her eyes at her daughter, recognising the devious look on her face. "Mommy was just about to tell us why she and Momma are no longer together."_

_"I want to know!" Alex says, wiggling about so much in Rachel's arms that she finally relents and release shim, watching as he jumps onto Lucy's bed and gets under the covers with her._

_"I was not!" Rachel says, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at her daughter. Lucy just grins at her cheekily. "You two won't understand why we did. It's too complicated."_

_"Then uncomplicate it." Lucy says in a matter of fact tone. "It's only fair that we learn why our parents from being so in love like a fairy tell, to still being in love but not being with each other."_

_"We are not having this discussion!"_

_"Fine!" Lucy says. She reaches over and grabs the cell phone Rachel left on her nightstand. "I'll just call Uncle Puck and ask him what happened."_

_"No!" Rachel reaches forward to grab the phone but Lucy passes it to Alex who puts it down his pajama top and proceeds to curl up into a tight ball. Rachel growls, she hates Puck so much right now for teaching Alex that._

_Lucy grins at her mom. "Looks like you're going to have to tell us Mom, or no phone."_

_Rachel glares at her children and sits herself down on the bed. She points to her daughter. "You are too clever." She says, but gives her a soft smile. "I want you two to promise me something."_

_"Okay."_

_"Promise that you will not think of me or your Momma any differently once I tell you. We all make bad choices in our lives, you mother and I just happen to make a few when it comes to each other."_

_"We promise."_

_"Pinkie swear?" Rachel asks, holding out both her pinkies to her children._

_Alex and Lucy quickly wrap their own pinkies around Rachel's, and in unison, the three shake their hands._

_"Pinkie swear."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
